The present disclosure is generally related to solid-state scintillators and, more particularly, to scintillating compositions for detecting neutrons and methods of making the same.
Increasing concerns about the illegal possession, trafficking, and transport of nuclear materials, particularly by terrorist organizations, have resulted in the increased use of neutron detectors known as scintillators. Government agencies are currently fielding scintillators at seaports, airports, rail yards, and border crossings to detect neutron emissions. One aim of such agencies is to prevent terrorist organizations from smuggling nuclear materials, such as plutonium-fueled nuclear bombs or its plutonium parts, into the country.
The detection of neutrons using a scintillator usually occurs when fast moving neutrons interact with the scintillator, transferring energy to the atoms of a scintillating material or composition contained therein. As a result, the atoms are changed to an excited state. The excited atoms then lose the energy by emitting photons of light. This light can be detected by a sensitive piece of equipment called a “photomultiplier”. The photomultiplier, as its name suggests, multiplies the small flash of light into a large electrical signal that can be measured. From the size of the electrical signal, the quantity of neutrons passing through the scintillators can be determined.
Currently used neutron detectors include gas scintillators, liquid scintillators, and solid-state scintillators. Gas scintillators commonly utilize a gaseous scintillating composition, such as helium-3 (a He isotope) or a boron-10 (a B isotope) containing gas, e.g., 10BF3. Unfortunately, a relatively large containment area can be required to house the large volume occupied by the gaseous scintillating composition. For example, a gas scintillator can have about twenty 1-meter-long gas-filled tubes, the joints of which are susceptible to leaks. The manufacturing and ownership costs of such large gas scintillators can be extremely high. Further, gas scintillators have limited portability and thus cannot be easily used to patrol the borders of a country. Liquid scintillators also suffer from the drawback of being relatively large in size.
The use of solid-state scintillators is growing in popularity due to the compact nature of their resulting sensor bodies and arrays. Solid-state scintillators for neutron detection commonly employ a mixture of lithium-6 (6Li, an enriched Li isotope) fluoride and silver-doped zinc sulfide, (6LiF/ZnS:Ag), which produces a hybrid composition. Neutron detection by such scintillators often relies on a nuclear conversion mechanism, wherein the lithium-6 absorbs neutrons, causing the nucleus of each lithium atom to split into positively-charged triton and alpha particles. This nuclear reaction may be represented by the following formula:neutron+6Li→triton particle+alpha particle,The triton and alpha particles, in turn, penetrate the ZnS:Ag and induce an emission of light from its silver luminescent center.
The 6Li reaction remains attractive because its disintegration process proceeds directly to a ground state with no intermediate stages or by-products. Furthermore, the energies of the resulting alpha and triton particles (2.05 and 2.73 MeV, respectively) are quite distinct and large, readily enabling their detection via solid-state scintillation. However, the use of ZnS:Ag in the scintillating mixture has its drawbacks. While the ZnS:Ag luminesces brightly during triton and alpha particle penetration, it undergoes self-absorption of its own emission. This undesirable trait severely limits the useful thickness and geometry of any body constructed from 6LiF/ZnS:Ag mixtures. Further, the 6LiF/ZnS:Ag mixture also suffers from the limitation that its atoms can become excited by radiation such as gamma-ray radiation (i.e., radiation from a radioisotope), resulting in non-neutron based emissions.
The preparation of the 6LiF/ZnS:Ag mixture also has several disadvantages. First, two separate granular powders, i.e., a 6LiF powder and a ZnS:Ag powder, can be mixed, which can lead to the scattering of the emitted light. Further, a binder that occupies a significant amount of space is commonly used to hold the two powders together. The amount of space occupied by the 6LiF is very small compared to that occupied by both the binder and the ZnS:Ag. The effective lithium density is therefore lower than expected, reducing the probability of neutron capture. Also, the 6LiF and binder provide no relevant luminescent function. The triton and alpha particles must reach the ZnS:Ag before becoming energetically inactive. Combined, these loss mechanisms can make neutron sensitivity less than desired.
Currently used alternative solid-state scintillating materials, such as cerium-activated 6Li-silicate glasses, can be readily formed into various shapes but usually have relatively low lithium densities. Further, they fail to match the emission intensity of the 6LiF/ZnS:Ag composite.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop solid-state scintillating materials that have relatively high emission intensities without being self-absorbing and that have relatively high neutron sensitivities. Further, it is desired that such scintillating materials are less sensitive to non-neutron radiation.